Stillness
by floorxnorth
Summary: All Emil wants is to spend his holiday in peace, but does his sister Svanna and his brother in law Mathias respect his wishes? Nope. Warning, sassy Iceland. Mathias Denmark Svanna Fem!Norway Emil Iceland DenNor DenmarkxNorway


Chapter One

A stillness overcame the winter blown cottage, where queer silences were a natural occurrence. He sighed to himself, shaking his cleanly cut silver hair out of his face. Making his way over to the coffee machine he started up some coffee in the pot. It was starting to get cold out, it was that time of year again. Soon his silence was to be disturbed by his know-it-all-sociopath of a sister and his sister's obnoxious lap dog. Svanna liked coming over during the season to make numerous amounts of things. Christmas decorations and numerous amounts of holiday treats were among those things that he liked to bother with. Emil never really saw the point, he never ate much of the holiday treats, and the decorations always looked stupid and cheesy, plus they would have to be taken down anyways.

The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house, making his smaller body cringe. _Oh no,_ he thought. They were here.

The sound of feet shuffled throughout his house. They seemed to have let themselves in without waiting for a response. _Typical._ He grumbled to himself. He could tell whose footsteps were whose. The soft patter that hardly made any noise was his sister's. And well, the polar opposite would have to be his sister's _idiot._ Couldn't he just have one holiday to himself with peace and quiet?

"I see you started the coffee up, I didn't know you were expecting us," The bane of his existence smirked slightly through her usual stoic facade.

" 'f course he was expectin' us! He knew we were coming over t'make butter cookies! I emailed him!" The idiot grinned.

_Grinned. _

As if he thought that he gave him his real email. Tch.

Emil rolled my eyes at them before walking back to the comfort of his couch. Faceplanting into the gray fibers and huffed out a sigh. Why couldn't he just have one quiet holiday? Just one?

He heard Mathias taking off his coat and making himself comfortable on the love seat across from his couch. This too was gray. Emil liked the way gray furniture looked inside his living room. It was the room that got the most light, making the blues of the walls play a cheerful sort of tune, to which the gray complimented well.

"So what have ya' been up to little man?" The taller man grinned.

The sounds of pots and pans clinging in the kitchen distracted him before he could even retort to the stupid question. His sister was already starting to cook, uninvitedly in his house. _Rude. _

Mathias didn't seem to want to wait for an answer so he just continued talking. Talking and talking and talking. Talking about how he and Svanna had moved into a new apartment on the northern edge of town that had three bedrooms and one bathroom, how he just got a raise from his job, how Svanna was decorating a guest bedroom for Emil.

He chuckled to himself. _As if I'm ever going to go to their house willingly. _

He could hear Svanna in the other room, starting to make the cookies all by herself by scratch. Odd, he thought. Usually his sister forced him and Mathias to help her with the cookies.

As time went on, he just sat and listened to Mathias, nodding at appropriate times and making little comments here and there. Listening to the idiot drone on and on wasn't... Necessarily _as_ bad when he didn't ask for too much input from Emil, but he was still annoying. Emil was so preoccupied with Mathias, he didn't seem to have noticed his older sister entering the room and sit next to him. However when he did realize he about nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Sister dear-" She teased.

"Stop." Emil deadpanned.

"Sis-" She started saying again.

"_No."_ He stood up with defiance.

Usually his sister didn't take no for an answer, however, this time she did. She shrugged it off and went to go check on the butter cookies. _Weirdo,_ he thought to himself.

Mathias had surprisingly stopped talking during their little debacle, he was just smiling to himself and watching them.

"What are you looking at?" Emil snapped at him.

"Noooothin'," He grinned.

Emil rolled his eyes again. _He's such an idiot,_ He grimaced to himself. Whatever his sister saw in him, he would never know.

He heard her opening and closing the oven, but she never did return to join them in the living room. At one point he did hear her walking to his bathroom, but never joined them. Once again, Emil thought that this was odd.

"Do ya' have any Christmas plans?" Mathias asked him.

Emil merely shrugged, leaving the simple body gesture as an answer. He knew that if he tried and lied, that Mathias and Svanna would make plans with him anyways, even if he were to spend it with a friend or...Someone who was more than a friend. They would merely barge right in, not caring what _he_ thought.

He heard a small beeping noise come from the oven and Svanna opening the oven and taking out the sheet of cookies. He hadn't realized it had been almost an hour already. Sighing he got up and went into the kitchen, with Mathias following.

He folded his arms over his chest and watched her set the cookies on the cookie racks.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Emil asked boredly.

"What? You don't like spending time with your big sister?" She smirked slightly.

"Oh come on Emil- you loooooove us~" Mathias teased and slung his arm around him.

Emil flinched, resisting the urge to punch him in the face.

Emil merely watched Svanna place several cookies on a plate and held it out for him.

"Come on. We need to talk" She said.

Mathias shifted after she said that and moved over to the living room. Something was going on. They were up to.._Something._ Maybe they were going to force him to spend New Years with them as well. Emil groaned inwardly at the thought.

Making his way slowly to the living room, he placed himself on the gray fibers of his couch, watching as his sister and her husband placed themselves on the love seat across from him. Mathias casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned back. She, leaning forward, spoke with a softer voice.

"Emil I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

They watched Emil carefully as he reacted to the news, they were expecting _something_. Not a scream of delight or some other reaction like that...But something. However the silver haired boy did nothing. He merely blinked, not taking his eyes off of either of them.

Svanna watched her little brother carefully, keeping her composure while doing so. There were no words that were shared between them and nothing that would betray emotion.

"She's due in 7 months," Mathias muttered through their silent exchange.

Though Emil would refuse to admit it, jealousy began to boil in the pit of his stomach. However he didn't understand as to why he was feeling jealous. Them spending more time with the baby would mean that they would be bothering him less and less. This was a _good_ thing. Still; there was this feeling, gnawing away at his insides that he was not able to shake.

At last Emil finally shrugged. Not wanting to betray exactly what he was feeling. Svanna, satisfied with this answer, leaned back against Mathias, still not taking her eyes off of Emil.


End file.
